


Flightless Mockingjay

by comealonghutch



Category: Everlark - Fandom, Everlark AU Fandom, Switched Roles - Fandom, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games AU Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Mockingjay

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hates me. Katniss was taken prisoner. She is thought to be dead. Most likely she is dead. It is probably best if she is dead…_

When I opened my eyes aboard the hovercraft flashbacks of explosions, blood, screams and the collapse of the arena fill my mind. When my vision clears I become aware of tubes inserted in my arms. I rip the foreign plastic out of my skin and toss them to the floor. 

_Where am I?_

My ears are ringing softly yet I can hear the muffled sounds coming from down the hall. I roll onto my right side and wince at the slight discomfort from my ribs. My bare feet touch the cold floor and go towards the sound. The hospital gown only covering the front of my body. My backside exposed.

The need to discover who's taken me outweighs my embarrassment. I look around for a weapon but found none, having to resort to my bare hands if need be. The door of my room is open and as I head down he hallway the sounds get familiar. 

_Is that Haymitch?_

When my body is close enough to the door it automatically slides open and there in front of me is Haymitch, Johanna and Plutarch muttering over a table.

"Where is-" I begin to ask, my voice hoarse from being under.

"The Capitol has taken her prisoner."

My eyes widen, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER NO MATTER WHAT."

I walk towards Haymitch but Plutarch steps in my way. "Peeta, they got to them before we could."

"There's others? Who else?" I could feel my face flush out of anger and Heavensbee's upbeat attitude was not helping the case. 

"They got Finnick," Johanna answers, bitterly.

"But she's the Mockingjay. I'm a nobody. Im just a baker who fell in love with the wrong girl at the wrong time. What am I going to do?"

Just then an unknown female walks into the room, she's wearing a name tag on her right side that says President Alma Coin.

"You have a way with words Peeta. Katniss does not. I'm glad you were saved over her. With you we have a better chance and getting the rebellion in gear. You can convince the districts to join in."

"Go fuck yourself!" my hatred and inner Katniss flowing with my words.

"Sedate him," Plutarch orders.

As I try to walk away I feel the sharp pinch from a guard and everything get dark and heavy.

\---

I'm awoken by the bright light of the lonely television in my hospital room. The Capitol seal and anthem beginning the PSA. The seal fades to a set that I am all too familiar with. There on the screen was Caeser Flickerman. I wonder what poor soul he's interviewing today.

Just as the thought leaves my mind the camera pans back and I can see his guest is none other than Katniss Everdeen.

I reach out towards the screen muttering 'Katniss. Katniss' over and over again. She looks like her self yet too restrained. They dolled her up and stuck her in a white dress. There are dark bags under her eyes that not even Capitol makeup could disguise. She must not be sleeping. I wonder if she's come up with a plan yet. I wonder if she thinks about me.

There was no signs of torture but I knew it was too early to be happy about that fact. It's no use being optimistic. The time will come.

"Welcome back Miss Everdeen," Caeser begins. 

Katniss' face contorts and she rolls her eyes.

"Warm welcome," Caeser mutters under his breath. "How's the baby?"

"Most likely dead," she spits.

"So sad," the crowd 'boos' softly, Katniss' arms fidget as she tries to keep herself steady.

"Katniss, tell us, what was running through your mind in your last moments of the Games?"

"That we were to bring the arena to the ground," she looks up at the screen, "That I was going to see Peeta at midnight."

My heart drops in my chest at her words. Her eyes look different. As if they're longing. She didn't say that just to keep up the charade. She truly wants me.

"I should never have separated from him," she whispers, it's barely audible, her hands fidgeting once more.

"What are you thoughts on the war? On the rebellion?"

"I think that everyone in the Capitol and Snow should be ready," she replies.

"For what?"

"They're coming," she smiles from ear to ear. I'm about to giggle at her tenacity but in a blink of an eye I can see the broadcast begin to fuzz and Katniss' body now on the floor. I scream as loud as I can at the sight. No longer thrilled at her unharmed nature. 

_The Mockingjay's wings have been clipped._

_She's gone._

\---

I awake a day later from more sedation to the news that they are making a mission into the Capitol to save Katniss and Finnick. I volunteer to go but they find me to valuable for the cause. Of course when Gale Hawthorne volunteered they let him go no questions asked. 

I dislike that guy. _I loved her first._

"Save Katniss no matter what it takes," I nod in the direction of Gale as him, Johanna and other District 13 soldiers disembark for the mission. 

Save her.

\---

As I'm sitting the cafeteria slowly eating my scheduled lunch I see Johanna walk into the room and pick up a tray. I watch as she gets her meal and scans the room. When she sees me her lips form a small smile. 

_Something went wrong._

She sits beside me and I don't have to ask.

"We got her. She's in bad shape though. She is asking for you. You can see her in a bit."

"And Finnick?"

"He's the worst out of the lot. We couldn't save Annie Cresta for him. It was too late for her," Johanna chokes down the mush.

Poor Finnick. I can only imagine the state he is in now. If just hearing her voice through the jabber jays in the games could drive him mad I don't want to know what seeing and hearing her actually tortured would do.

I finish my food fast and patiently sit with Johanna so she has someone to eat with.

"Go," she sighs, "I'll be fine."

Feeling a little chipper I grab my tray and head to the disposal station. Katniss is here. Katniss is alive. I get to see her.

I stop at the door and peer in through the window. Katniss is sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard and her arms crossed. Her eyes are looking forward and there is something in them that I can't quite pinpoint. Is she in shock? Is she angry? I open the door and walk towards her smiling. She gets out of the bed and books it towards me. 

Her fingers finding a home around my throat.


End file.
